Possessed
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: AU - Tsunayoshi Cavallone lives his "somewhat" mysterious life as a part of Cavallone Family. Then, his past tries to catch up with him. Then, he was recruited to Yamamoto's Famiglia due to circumstances and that involves Gokudera.
1. The Aftermath

_"Tsu-kun, do you want caramel apple or the frozen choco-banana?" __  
_

_  
__"I want the caramel apple, Mama." the boy replied.__  
_

_  
__"Ok. Tsu-kun" said the woman sweetly.__  
_

_  
__The woman paid the vendor 300 yen and took a caramel apple from the batch of caramel apples being displayed. She gave the caramel apple to the brown-haired boy. The boy greedily get the caramel apple from his mother and put it in his mouth. Little did the boy realized that it was covered with a cling wrap, and so the film of plastic got into his teeth. The boy put away the apple from his mouth and using his other hand, he tried to remove the plastic that stuck from his teeth._

_"Tsuna, you should remove the plastic first. Look at you now." and the tall, brown haired man laughed._

_When the boy saw his father laughing at him, the boy cried and then hid behind his mother's skirt.__  
_

_"Stop that, Iemitsu. You are making Tsu-kun cry." Nana said.__  
_

_  
__"Okay." Iemitsu stopped laughing and tried to entertain his crying son by grabbing him and raising him. "Tsuna, Daddy said sorry so stop crying now." Still, the boy stopped crying and suddenly gave his dad a curious look.__  
_

_  
__"There, he stopped crying, Nana." Iemitsu said as she face his wife and then he turned his attention to Tsuna that seems to be wondering. Iemitsu, then land Tsuna at the floor. He said, "Hey Tsuna, wanna eat pasta?"__  
_

_  
__"Yes! Spaghetti! Spaghetti!" the boy shouted in joy.__  
_

_  
__"Okay, we'll go..." and suddenly, a strong, destructive sound shocked them. After the sound followed by the screams of people running wildly towards the exit of the mall and the grumbling sounds of falling structures and stones.__  
_

_  
__"Nana, take Tsuna away! Take refuge! It's that family again attacking us!" he exclaimed. He then crouched to give Tsuna a kiss on the forehead. Then, he kissed his wife on the lips, saying words of love and assurance...__  
_

_  
__"Nana, sorry for disrupting our bonding day but I promise, I'll be back."__  
_

_  
__"Be careful Iemitsu." Nana said as she tightly grasped Tsuna's hand.__  
_

_  
__Just as she turned his back away from her husband, she heard a gunshot and then followed by her body and Tsuna being pushed by a massive force. After a split moment, she just saw herself and her son on the floor, their clothes stained with blood.__  
_

_  
__Blood....__  
_

_  
__Fresh arterial blood gushing out from a man...__  
_

_  
__Then, within milliseconds, she saw the man who pushed him... it was...__  
_

_  
__"IEMITSU!"_

_---------------_

The sound of a alarm clock echoed throughout the room.

"That mysterious dream again..." said Tsuna as he lazily sit on his bed while reaching his alarm clock to turn the alarm off. "I wonder who those persons are... and the boy... I don't know why it looks like me... Weird."

The boy rose up from his bed and looked on their family picture... he saw his dad, the famous "Bucking Horse" Dino Cavallone holding the hands of his wife, Bianchi a.k.a. "Poison Scorpion". Beside the couple was their children... one was Lambo, an afro-haired little boy wearing a cow suit who was holding a bazooka in his hands. Next to Lambo was I-pin, a girl who wears a Chinese dress and posing there like fighting someone. Beside the girl was the famous "Ranking Fuuta", an over-enthusiastic child that carries a book that is as tall as him. Lastly, there was him... the seemingly innocent boy among the bunch of eccentrics. Many times, he usually thought if they really are a family because they don't all look alike. One was of a Chinese descent, one was Italian, one was Japanese and the last one was like a cross between a cow and a man.

He mainly asked how did this happen, because according to science... the possibility of all of them coming from Dino and Bianchi's hot and howling sex escapades was absolutely 0.00%. But whenever he asked his parents about this, they just told him about their honeymoon in Puerto Rico and how he was made there... and showed him his photograph when he was a baby... his first steps... his first day at school... everything about him....

Well, he doesn't know why but he feels that there is something wrong with the pictures, just his feeling but nevertheless, he just ignored these errant thoughts that crossed his mind.

He went down the stairs to prepare breakfast for the whole family. Well, basically, he is the only one who can make a decent meal out of them, which is composed of half-burnt toast and undercooked bacon and ham. His father was an incompetent man, he always slips and the food ended up being scattered in the floor. His mother was no-good too. She knows how to cook food from every known cuisine but... THEY CAN'T EAT IT because all the food that she cooked will automatically become poisonous, acidic and sometimes corrosive which would give them a one-way ticket to heaven in just one bite.

He dipped a slice of bread to the beaten egg and then put it in a heated pan greased with butter. He immediately flipped the bread and after a while, he transferred it to the plate through his spatula. He looked very pleased as he saw the bread without any marks of being burnt. Then, within an hour, he managed to cook all the bread slices without burning, along with the ham and the bacon that were perfectly fried. After cooking such food, he just got 2 pieces of bread and a piece of ham and ate them. After eating the food, he got 2 plates to cover the food. Then, he proceeded to the bathroom to take a bath.

The pajamas, as well as his underwear, were removed with little difficulty and carefully thrown to the laundry basket. As Tsuna walked towards the shower, he noticed his naked body through reflection in the mirror. He had once again seen his body, which is always a mystery to him. Using his fingers, he traced a huge scar on his chest that looks like a large cut. According to his mother, it was due to an accident with the Poison cooking but he knew it was a lie... it was a sword slash. No mistake about that!

Aside from the scar, there were a number of hickeys throughout his body. The hickeys leave red marks on his delicate pale complexion. He traced the hickeys with his fingers; feeling a warm and stinging sensation every time his sensitive fingers hit one. The trail went through his chest and ended with a carefully placed one between his legs. Unknowingly, he just felt droplets of water falling out from his eyes.

He did not know why he cried just by touching the hickey. Of course, he knew that it was kind of painful, like having a bruise because of baseball. He had many hickeys before due to the fucking agreement he did with someone. This someone had placed him in a lose-lose agreement, and to which he can't... and will never refuse. It was slavery in exchange of the safety of his special someone... his special someone who brings clarity to his mysterious life... his special someone whom he will give anything and everything to... his special someone named Hayato Gokudera.

Instead of lamenting about the hickeys that he got yesterday from someone, he just entered the shower and let the surging water wash away the dirt from his body. He then remembered what happened last night..

_..he was torn... entered... broken by that same man due to that fucking agreement... thoughts and memories about last night returned in his mind in a flash... how his clothes are removed slowly from his body... how his lips was passionately kissed.. how his nipples are being stimulated until he gives a moan... how his cock was jerked off until he come... how his ass was being stretched by large fingers and then entered by that person's organ..how his mouth uttered that man's name asking for pleasure... begging for more..__  
_

The memories were returning and he didn't want it... he wanted to forget it... he didn't want to do it again with that person. He wanted to do it with the man he chose to protect, with Gokudera.

He then touched his stiff erection that resulted from the surge of thoughts. Slowly, he leaned on the wall and he rubbed the shaft of his cock, after gaining rhythm, he did it a little faster while uttering Gokudera's name like he was possessed and hungry for his cock...

"Hayato.... Haya...to... Ha.. ya...to..."

But while he was thinking of this heavenly moment... he suddenly heard a voice from his mind...

_Your body only belongs to me and no one shall be able to taste it but me. You are now my precious possession, Tsuna... my precious possession...._

Just from hearing that voice from his mind made his body react more erotically, his cock became harder and pre-cum had come out from his cock. He let his back slide down until he was sitting on the floor with his legs drifted apart. Unconsciously, he spread his legs wider and inserted a finger inside his ass, still rubbing his cock in a frantic rhythm.

_One finger makes you deprived... put another one...._

As if in a trance, he inserted another finger inside him and continually jerking his erection faster .. faster and faster.... his moans becomes louder every moment...

_  
__Your ass looks like it wants more... you know it do you?_

He is now gasping for air, jerking his cock and inserting fingers with his ass. He then feels that he nears his climax... heat was pooling in his abdomen... he now wants more pleasure, so he inserted his ring finger inside.... he now rubs his cock like a mad man seeking pleasure...

_Who owns you, Tsuna.... who owns you..._

"Take...Take..."

_  
__Who owns you Tsuna...._

"Takeshi... more... Takeshi... deeper... Ta...Takeshi_"_

_  
_  
And he cummed at his hand, the warm feeling of his semen brought his sense of where he is... of what he is doing... then, he reflected the name that he uttered...

"Takeshi"

At this point, he realized that he did not understand himself anymore. He agreed to Yamamoto's deal of sparing Gokudera's life if he agreed to become a part of his mafia family... doing anything and everything for him. Of course, he loathed him and every sex they had. He had loved Gokudera and he believed Gokudera loved him too. But, his body doesn't crave for Gokudera anymore... It craves for the black-haired Japanese that he hated the most...

At this particular time, he did not need to neither be left by a trail of hickeys nor be reminded what happened last night, to realize what does it feel to be and to be possessed.

--------------

This is my first fanfic in this site... Hope you like it.


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Here's the second chapter of my fanfic...

oh well, I hope you like the Guinea pig Tsuna and Dark Takeshi character representations...

well, to give you a better idea of why did I think of this....

I integrated naturalism in this fic... humans failing to escape the harsh environment and how society changed men into evil.......

Enjoy! - Arcbound Illusionist

* * *

He stood up from the floor and positioned himself under the shower head to let the running water clean himself and his mess. He reached for the soap near him and thoroughly washed his hands and his organ until the semen was removed. Afterwards, he scrubbed his body hard with the soap, trying to clean himself from last night's dirt. He wanted to remove every bit of sweat and saliva that he got from Takeshi, the stain of sin from his defiled body and the marks of possession that an owner left on his unwilling object.

He scrubbed it harder until he felt pain in his chest and saw his hickeys in a darker color due to being pressed. He felt the pain as he applied little pressure in one in his chest with his fingers. He then pressed it harder, intensifying the pain he earlier felt and continuing it, as if waiting for blood to come out of it. He also pressed another one with his other hand, and now, the pain was almost unbearable... but then...

After a few seconds, the feeling of pain was gone and was replaced by numbness. it does not hurt anymore... The feeling is quite pleasurable and it lulled him to a very similar sensation he first felt a month ago... when he offered himself to Yamamoto for Gokudera's sake.

* * *

_He was sitting in a table inside a cafe, patiently viewing the glass window in search for someone. Looking by his face, he's quite enthusiastic, even though he had been waiting for almost an hour. On his table lies the evidence of boredom and waiting, two empty cups of espresso and a plate used to place the bread that he ordered. He was currently sipping his third cup of espresso when the door opened, along with the ringing of the bells._

_A man went inside the cafe and he walked across the counter to order. Then, that man walked towards the tables. Tsuna was quite curious about the man. Its features were very distinct, very oriental. He had short black hair and carries with him a bamboo sword which the man carried with his hand. He followed the man through glance and after that, the black-haired man sat on the table behind him, taking the chair behind Tsuna._

_Tsuna was quite curious about the man's bamboo sword, he had only seen those in travel shows featuring Japan and how those were used by the people in kendo. He then imagined himself doing kendo, wearing kendo protective gear and wielding a bamboo sword. But his dream was shattered immediately by the fact that he was not athletic, he failed his PE classes and lost all sports competitions. He was only good at one thing... which gained him the reputation of "The Guinea Pig"._

_Being in the mafia world meant living a very dangerous life, and if you a Cavallone, you must be able to have one special forte. His dad was a famous whip user, being able to whip anything and use it at his will but his dad's only downside was he needs the presence of a famiglia member whenever he fights, or else... disaster. Her mother was known for her cooking... and shivered upon the fact that his dad spent a month in the hospital by accidentally sipping Bianchi's poisonous coffee. His younger siblings also have their forte. Fuuta was good with statistics, I-Pin with martial arts and Lambo with heavy artillery._

_Even though he did not like what he was being called, he just couldn't blame the people calling him that. Since he remembered, he was being used by scientists to test their newly-formulated drugs, poison, LSD, and sometimes, biological diseases. Thus, being injected with lethal amounts of drugs, poison and diseases, his body had been able to produce antibodies in a very fast rate to supress the effect of those substances. But having this unique ability did not come without a consequence, he also suffered from drugs and poison... but only for 10 minutes. And within those 10 minutes, he experienced hell._

_Using the mirrors decorated at the walls at his back, he managed to get a glimpse of the man's face. He noticed the man's cheerful black eyes that were like onyx. He also noticed the sculpted face which suited the onyx eyes. In Tsuna's eyes, the man looked like a supermodel or something and it would be impossible if that guy didn't had a girlfriend. He felt a little envy since he was only famous in school for being test subject in many experiments, which usually was his source of income. How he wished that he was that handsome! _

_His established train of thought was disturbed when he heard the man behind him spoke his cellular phone. He was quite fascinated with the voice, it had a Japanese accent. Then, he eavesdropped to the conversation between the black-haired man and the man in the phone. It seems to him that they are talking about planning an assassination. He did not want to hear the succeeding lines and decided to stand up but upon hearing the black-haired man's voice, he changed his mind._

* * *

Tsuna stopped pressing the hickeys on the thought that it might not recover fast. So he just continued scrubbing his body with soap until the soap bubbles covered his hickeys from view and after a while, rinsed himself with water. The water slowly washed away the soap from his body, disclosing all he hickeys he tried to hide from himself. He then thought that he could hide the fact the he was slowly being consumed, being consumed by someone else.

* * *

_"Mario, our target will arrive here in a few minutes. Be ready. Make sure to kill him in one shot. Kill Hayato Gokudera."_

_The world suddenly stopped from turning upon hearing the assassination plot against Hayato. He immediately get his cellular phone from his pocket to call Gokudera. He pressed the numbers in a hurry... chasing every second..._

_Shit._

_The sound he only heard was the operator._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_"Hayato. Please don't come!" he whispered. He knew to himself that whispering while sitting there would just mean Hayato's death. He tried to think of a way. As he touch his pocket, he remembered that he had with him his weapons... syringes with lethal amount of heroin, cocaine and opium respectively. He get the syringe with opium and removed its cap. He then hold the barrel of the syringe with his three fingers being supported by his pinkie and the plunger , ready to push by his thumb. He carefully watched the man through its reflection in the mirror. When he noticed that the man was still busy with the turned around and luckily, he managed to put the needle in the man's arm. _

_The man felt it and said to to the other line, "Hey wait, something..."_

_Tsuna said to the man with a low voice, _

_"Turn around and you'll die!"_

_"Shit!"_

_" Tell the man to cancel the assassination attempt. Now!"_

_The man, feeling the needle being inserted deeper in his skin , complied._

_"Mario! Mario! Come in! I'm caught! Stand by my command". The man tried to surprise his attacker by using his bamboo sword but..._

_"Hey, put that down or else..." and then followed by the sound of bamboo sword falling on the floor._

_Tsuna, gaining the upper hand, felt a moment of relief, despite hiding his nervousness and fright against the man. He breathed deeply to regain some composure and asked the man,_

_"Who are you and why do you try to kill my friend?" _

_"So you are his friend, huh?"_

_"What's it to you? Answer me or you'll go right to hell!"_

_"Takeshi Yamamoto. Leader of the Mestrato Famiglia. Japanese. !7 years old. Favorite hobbies are baseball and kendo...." the man said as if he was telling his stats to his fans._

_"Try babbling nonsense and you're dead meat!" Tsuna was now confused about the man's behavior. He inserted the needle deeper to the man's flesh which made the man twitched._

_"You know, Mister, it's not nice to hurt his hostage."_

_"Shut up! Aren't you afraid?" Tsuna turned his head towards his hostage._

_The man ignored his question and continued saying things a little goofy. "Then, it's also not fair not telling your name to... and.. " the man had a quick glance at the mirror in his front and saw something interesting in its reflection in the front door._

_"Hmmm... what a lucky chance.. look who's coming..." he exclaimed which made Tsuna look at the person coming..._

_It's Hayato, opening the door wearing a black shirt and a denim jeans. He went straight at the counter to order food._

_"Hey, Mister. Try removing your syringe at me if you don't want your friend to push daisies."_

_"What if I did not?" Tsuna now was desperately trying to get Hayato's attention but it seemed impossible because at that moment, the silver-haired Italian was arguing with the cashier._

_"Then, it's goodbye to him... and well, to me. But if you're a real friend, you'll just remove your syringe..." Tsuna had no choice but to remove the syringe and try to inject a little amount of opium as he tried to remove it. Unluckily, the man sensed what's his plan and..._

_"By the way, don't attempt to inject me with that... or who knows what might happen at your friend."_

_"I'm not a fool! If I remove this from you, you might kill us. Give me a proof that you will not try to kill him or else..." _

_The man smiled and said, "And what if I did that? Where is my proof that I'm getting out of here alive, huh? Think fast, I'm not a good thinker you know."_

_Tsuna never felt so nervous and frightened before until now. Literally, he has two choices. One was to kill the man but if he do that, Hayato will surely be killed, which is definitely not good. The second choice, however, was to free them man and let him go but the possibility of the man betraying was high and it might now end up being killed. Grains of sweat started to from from his forehead and running down towards his face. He noticed Hayato, holding a tray of food, looking for him._

_"Hey, time is running... tic..tac..tic.. make up your mind... okay, okay, just to make this more fun. See the apartment building across the street?"_

_"Yes..." Tsuna said nervously..._

_"Look closely at the row of windows in the third floor. On the second curtained window from the right, you'll see Mario from here aiming at your friend," the man told him slowly. To Tsuna, it as if the man was bluffing but when he looked at the curtained window, he saw the man's outline, holding a sniper gun. His eyes looked down, he saw Hayato, smiling at him._

_Hayato was now coming towards him and Mario, the man in the window, aiming at Hayato. Looking at Mario's aim, he knows for sure that Mario would aim for the head._

_"Hey, look, he's coming at his death... choose, my life or his life..."_

* * *

"Achoo!"

Tsuna was now feeling cold, and decided to end his bath. He stepped out of the shower and wore the bath robe that is hooked behind the shower door. He then went to the sink near the wall mirror and get his toothpaste neatly placed in his mug. He turned on the faucet and rinsed his toothbrush. he then applied toothpaste to it and started brushing his teeth. He brushed his teeth hard, aiming to remove plaque and to avoid cavities. He filled his mug with water and used it to gargle.

He bite his clean teeth in front of the mirror, and smiled happily. Childish as it seems, he was really into doing it. While he was smiling at the mirror, he noticed that his lips had some toothpaste residue and when he wiped it with his fingers, he remembered something... the first time that man started to stole himself from him...

* * *

_Being pressured by time, the man behind him and Hayato coming towards him. he finally announced._

_"Okay. Here's the deal. Make your man drop all his guns towards the sidewalk. Then, I'll drop the syringe and get out of here. Just let him live." Tsuna's grip on the syringe became unsteady which the man behind him noticed. Tsuna, at that moment, tried to make a happy face at Hayato, for him not to notice any strange things going on..._

_"Ok! That's a deal! Don't worry, once you remove that syringe, I'll tell him to abandon the mission and escape," the man exclaimed._

_He slowly removed the needle from the man's flesh and dropped it on the floor as proof. After that, he placed his hands in his lap and clenched it along with his pants. Trembling, he requested, "Now do your part."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"I said 'Do it'!" he growled at him and at the same time, attracting some of the costumers' attention. Eyes became speculative at the two teen-aged boys sitting at the cafe. Both of them became conscious of the their surroundings, Tsuna became worried in how the Japanese would react, but he got surprised when a smile crossed over the man's lips._

_"I am not an idiot to do that! I guess Hayato Gokudera will die due to a friend's stupidity. How funny!" and he laughed._

_Tsuna could not believed on what he had done. He was stupid! Very stupid! Stupid to make such a dumb agreement! He wished he could turn back the time when the needle was still in Takeshi's skin and killed him swiftly. He would have been happy to see this man perish before him, instead of laughing maniacally at his foolishness._

_ But the other side of him, the side of him that had been loving Hayato, just wanted to save Hayato. He would not let Hayato die, he would not take it. He would rather die as well, but the thought of Hayato, bathing in his blood would just bring him eternal damnation. He would not allow it! He WILL not allow it! He started to think of a plan, of using the remaining syringes in his pocket and injecting it for a swift kill. _

_His right hand slowly moved towards his pocket but Takeshi was wise enough to know his plan, he warned, _

_"It's useless! I won't let myself be caught in that trick twice."_

_Tsuna froze. His hand suddenly felt cold and heavy, unable to move. Not only his hand, but his whole body started to freeze. Every part of his body could not move, as if it had a will of its own._

_"Hey look at you precious friend." still looking from the mirrors' reflection "He's walking towards the condiment island. Once he reaches for something there, he's dead. How unfortunate, isn't it?"_

_Tsuna, at his last ounce of strength, turned his head towards Hayato, who was slowly going to the condiment island. He could not save him. His eyes could not look the other things apart from Hayato and his apparent demise. Every step Hayato took brought pain to Tsuna, adding pain to the coldness that he felt inside. Then, an impossible idea struck his mind. It was next to impossible but this was the only way to save him. He closed his eyes and said, _

_"Please, Takeshi, don't kill him." Tears surged from his eyes and flowed into his cheeks. In cracked voice, he pleaded "I will do anything... anything... just tell me what you want and I'll do it. Monkey... clown... maid... anything you want... even a serial rapist or an arsonist... yeah... an arsonist.. just tell me where and I'll burn it for you... or if you want a thousand corpses at your feet, then you'll get it... just tell me and I do anything... anything... even amputating my feet at your front... please... even giving you my freedom... even being your slave... just...just..."_

_Takeshi noticed the desperation in the man's voice and besides, he heard the best words that he could hear in just one day.  
_

_"Fine, since you do your part, I might as well do mine. Besides, I have a better plan in my mind."  
_

_He dialed Mario and told him to drop his weapon and to escape from that place. Within seconds, the passers-by saw an Italian Carcano M91/38 bolt-action rifle __falling from the window and followed by its loud breaking sound on the pavement. It was simultaneously followed by the disappearance of the man's outline on the curtain. After seeing that, Tsuna was relieved.  
_

_Meanwhile, Gokudera's attention shifted to the sound of the gun that fell and for a second, it gave Tsuna time to deal with his enemy... or in his case... master._

_"Okay. Now. What do you want me to do?" the brown-haired man cried as he surrendered himself._

_"Hmmm... starting today... I'll be your master and you are my slave, slave-dog." he smiled as he turned his chair next to the boy. _

_"Yes, my lord." _

_He threw his arm towards Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna felt the weight of his arm, quite heavy and because he was unaccustomed to this, he unconsciously shrugged from it, which made Takeshi irritated. _

_He faced Tsuna and whispered in its ear, "So, why don't you show your lord respect?"_

_"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it, my lord."_

_"Kiss the shoes of your lord and clean it with your tongue."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_Tsuna stood from his seat and walked in front of Takeshi. Then, he knelt and bowed to the Japanese until his face was touching the ground. After that, he rose his head and asked, _

_"What..."_

_Suddenly, the black-haired man held Tsuna's head and leaned to put his face towards Tsuna's. At the very sight of Tsuna's face, he eyes grew wide and big. His eyes immediately shifted from being mocking to being sentimental and joyful. Tsuna, on the other hand was allured to Takeshi's onyx eyes and did not notice that Takeshi's lips came contact towards his lips. And for the first time in his life, he was kissed... by a man._

_Takeshi's lips came soft to Tsuna's lips and as the former's lips came to the latter's lips, they both felt a sudden urge to continue it. Takeshi, having tasted Tsuna doesn't want to stop, instead, he wanted to invade the lips which tasted like freshly brewed espresso. He forced his opening towards Tsuna's mouth and then, with his tongue, felt Tsuna's teeth and tongue which both tasted espresso. Tsuna, meanwhile, was shocked by the sudden soft kiss and seems to be addicted to it but when he saw Hayato, turning back to them, he immediately pushed Takeshi away._

_Both of them panted and gasped for air. Tsuna felt relieved but his body felt weird. He did not understand what that feeling is. He touched his lips with his fingers and licked his lips and quite smiled as he tasted his lips. Takeshi just looked at his expression, smiling widely and a little thankful that his kiss with his slave tasted like sweet coffee and not dirt and mud from his shoes. He then turned his face to Tsuna with malice, _

_"Hey what did you do that for..." Tsuna growled and the same time, blushing._

_"You seem to like it, my kiss..."_

_"No! But it was..."_

_"Your first kiss right?"_

_"How did you know that?"_

_Takeshi smiled and answered, "I know my slave very well, especially if my slave wants to be consumed by his master and besides,"_

_"Why did you stop, master?"_

_"I don't know what to call you," he admitted. "Well, I remembered a childhood friend when I saw you. So, I decided that I will call you Tsuna. Any objections?"_

_Tsuna fell silent._

_"Why? Didn't you like the name, huh, ingrate?" He held the smaller man's chin and pulled it towards his face until they were in a kissing distance. Then, he smirked darkly, "Be happy that I'll call you Tsuna. Remember, you're my slave and..." he whispered mockingly in Tsuna's ear, "I. Am. Your. Master."_

_Tsuna grinned a little and replied, "No. I'm happy."_

_"As expected of slaves, just the sight of the master make their tail wag..." he was stopped when Tsuna talked again._

_"I'm just happy that you'll call me by my name, master."  
_

_Takeshi was dumbfounded on what he heard. He didn't expect that this man's name would be Tsuna, similar to the kid's name that saved him from a swordsman years ago. ... it can't be... can be a name coincidence... but...the same brown hair, the same brown eyes... it can be... it can be him! He grew still for a second, and without wasting time, he said,_

_"Dump your date with him! I don't care how but I want you to come with me. If you don't comply, you know what will happen, Tsuna." and as he left, he bumped Hayato and his tray. The food in his tray fell on the floor. Hayato was enraged with that and within a second, started a commotion inside, _

_"What the fuck!" Gokudera shouted._

_"Excuse me. I don't have time with you!" Takeshi get his wallet from his pocket, stashed an amount of cash from it. He gave it to him and continued walking towards the door._

_Hayato, being insulted with the act, grabbed Takeshi's shoulder and turned him. He grabbed Takeshi's shirt and said,  
_

_"Hey! Don't you know who I am, fuck-head?"_

_Takeshi held Gokudera's wrists and shoved it away from his clothes._

_"I know who you are but because of someone, I'll let you pass." _

_The Italian, being enraged, punched him in the face. Takeshi retaliated the punch with an uppercut and within seconds, the customers' attention was in them. Tsuna, seeing the two fighting, immediately picked Takeshi's bamboo sword and rushed to them. Tsuna positioned himself between them and shouted,  
_

_"Stop it. Hayato!"_

_"Tenth..." Hayato stopped and focused his eyes on Tsuna, showing extreme embarrassment for his actions._

_"Hey Tsuna, come with me..." Takeshi commanded._

_"Yes, my lord." Tsuna bowed his head towards him and walked with him_

_"Tenth! Tenth! What are you doing with that bastard!" he shouted._

_"Just leave us alone, Hayato. Besides, you are an hour late. I'm going with him." Tsuna said as he walked with Takeshi. His tears fell out from his eyes, out of disbelief that he said that thing to Hayato... but he needed to do it... for his safety..._

_Takeshi put his arm on Tsuna's shoulders and pulled the boy closer to him. He smiling mockingly at the white-haired Italian. As they left the restaurant, they left a certain person named Gokudera Hayato very, very mad._

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, Tsuna was surprised seeing his dad, Dino Cavallone, sitting at one of the chairs in the dining room, drinking hot coffee. Dino looked at him, smiling... and said,

"Tsuna, I didn't know you already have a girlfriend. You were so noisy earlier, howling someone's name. Good job, my boy. Just like your dad..."

Tsuna felt a little relieved that his father didn't hear that he was howling Takeshi's name while jerking off inside the bathroom. He just ignored his dad and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

Ah, finished at last!

This is the second installment... and finished editing it...from my LJ account

but, there might be some mistakes...

Please review the chapter so that I will know what things should I improve on...

for the next installments.

Till next time.


	3. The Paradox

Chapter 3 - The Paradox

* * *

Tsuna stepped heavily in the ladder as he went towards his room. The heavy, repetitive sound of his footsteps on the 16-step ladder somewhat made him quite unsure of himself. At many times, he he felt that there were always something that made him doubtful of everything, whether those things that he had were truly his or that those things were only hallucinations and daydreams brought about by drugs. Despite that uncertainty, he still managed to continue walking upstairs, reaching an end after the 16th step. He subtly smiled when he reached the second floor for he believed that he had accomplished something, unlike what's happening to himself, which is like falling in a downward spiral of possession to someone else.

* * *

_Hayato was really pissed at Takeshi's sarcastic and mocking smile and decided to get the crap out of that man._

_"Bullshit! You sick bastard, where are you bringing the Tenth?" _

_They just ignored him and continued walking, unmindful of what Hayato said. Takeshi, all of a sudden, learned the reason why the white-haired Italian became that furious. He just smirked and grabbed Tsuna closer to him with hand and held his shoulder tightly against him._

_Hayato could not control his rage against Takeshi. In all of his life, there was never a time that he was annoyed like that by someone, let alone taking from him a person that was special for him. Controlling his rage no more, he yelled,_

_"Bastard! Why don't you fight me and let's see whether that monkey-face of yours would not kiss the soles of my shoes?"_

_The two seemed not to hear him and just going along the lane,_

_"Are you scared, Oriental cocksucker?"_

_Takeshi stopped in his tracks, pulling Tsuna that was supposedly waking straight. _

_"Why? Doesn't truth hurts?"_

_Takeshi's hand clenched tighter against Tsuna's shoulder and earned himself a yelp form the smaller man. _

_He said softly, "Sorry, but I think I couldn't keep my side of the agreement. You're free now, Tsuna, but please, can you hold my bamboo sword for a while?"_

_He removed his hand from Tsuna's shoulder turned around to face Hayato. Tsuna moved aside from him, with a gloomy expression in his face. He thought of putting himself between them again but he was now free and Takeshi would not care for him anymore since their agreement had expired. He could now fight the Japanese to save Hayato but he felt that it would be useless, and it would end up for the worse. Undecided, he just stepped back while rushing his mind to think of a solution._

_"So, do you really think that you could beat me, mano-a-mano, chum?"_

_"You bastard!" and he charged at Takeshi for punch._

_Takeshi effortlessly stopped the punch with his right hand and twisted it like a pretzel. The white-haired man shouted in pain. Then, Takeshi kicked him in the stomach that sent him to the crowd that was now watching them._

_"Hayato Gokudera. I don't really expect that you are ridiculously weak! C'mon, show me what you got!" then, he just put his right hand towards his pocket and his left hand, taunting him to fight._

_"How dare you treat me like a scum?" and a growl came from Hayato. "Embarrasing me in front of Tenth! You'll pay for this!" and then got a cigarette stick from his pocket and lighted it with his lighter. Then, he got some highly explosive dynamites hidden inside his clothes. The manager of the cafe was really pleading at them to stop up to the point that he hold Hayato's clothes to stop from him lighting the dynamite. _

_"Don't you know who I am, old shit! I am Hayato Gokudera from the La Curenza Famiglia! Fuck off my shirt or I'll blow your damn shop!" and he shoved the manager forcefully and the old man fell into the floor. He was looking at the Japanese with his hands clenching tightly against the dynamite and his teeth bit the cigarette filter so hard that it bend due to it._

_"You fuck-head, you'll gonna die here! No one takes away the Ten... " and he felt a needle piercing through his flesh and within a moment, he fell unconscious on the floor. Takeshi was quite shocked how did that happen but when Hayato fell, he saw Tsuna holding Hayato's forearm with one arm and holding the syringe in Gokudera's flesh in the other._

_Tsuna removed the needle containing heroin from Hayato's body. He neatly placed the cap back to the needle and returned it to his pocket. _

_"Don't worry, he's just sleeping. I only injected a little amount on him. Besides, he's better to be sleeping than to be dead, right?" and he placed Hsyato's arm safely on the floor._

_"But you're already free..."_

_"I was just saving his life from death, that's all."_

_"Wait, this confuses me. You're free and you put him into sleep instead of me? Are you crazy or something?"_

_"Well, I might be but we both know that if if I did not do that, you might have killed him through that small revolver inside your pocket." Tsuna held Hayato's shoulder and pulled him inside the restaurant. He talked to the frightened manager and despite the latter's protests, he pitied Gokudera and placed him on one of the seats and let him sleep there._

_"You're eyes are quite sharp, but I guess, I'll keep going. Bye." and he started walking away from the scene._

_"Wait, your sword, my lord."_

_"I ended our agreement a while ago, right? Now, you have no reason of being my slave anymore."_

_"However, you still managed to control yourself a while ago. You have killed him if you really wanted to but you didn't. Because of that, I thank you and offer myself to you, my lord."_

_Takeshi get his bamboo sword from him. He was actually confused and had no idea of how did Tsuna arrive to that conclusion. However, he could not let this opportunity pass to know whether this man was the Tsuna he loved since he was a kid._

_"Well, it seemed that you knew my intention all along, as expected of my slave." Again, he put his arm over Tsuna's shoulder with his left hand and they resumed walking._

_"Tsuna, if that Hayato would attack again, what will you do?"_

_"I'll protect you, my lord."_

_"But if your master asked you to kill Hayato, would you do that for me?"_

_"Anything for my lord."_

_"Huh? Are you serious?"_

_"Yes, my lord."_

_"I thought you love him that much, up to the point of giving yourself to me."_

_"Yes, I do love him. But you, my lord, had spared his life twice and it was just worthy to give myself to you until you have no use for me. And if he would threaten you again, I would not hesitate to protect you, my lord, even if I need to kill him. However, I shall kill myself as well for I could not bear living in a world without him."_

_"But what if I would ask you live after killing him, Tsuna. Will you?"_

_"Then, I would live but I will never love anyone again. I'll just retain my body in this earth for your commands but my heart was already buried along with him, my lord."_

_Takeshi was kind of embarrassed for his question and a bit impressed of Tsuna's love to the white-haired Italian. But in a deeper sense, he knew that something was quite weird with Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna offered himself to him as an exchange for saving Hayato yet he was ready to kill him for his loyalty to him. _

_Changing the topic, he said, "You're sharp..." and took out a pistol from his pocket. "You know, I would really wanted to use this against Hayato and you in the restaurant earlier but..." and blowing it as if there is smoke._

_"You were afraid to die, right? But don't worry, I'll do my best to protect you, my lord." _

_Takeshi couldn't believe what he heard. It was the same exact words that the brown-haired boy said to him as that boy saved him from that swordsman. He doesn't know what to do... whether to react in joy or whatever, to assure himself whether it is or is not his hallucination, he decided to ask the same question he asked his savior several years ago..._

_"Huh? What did you say? I wasn't afraid." he replied irritatedly, trying hard to imitate what his reaction was before._

_Tsuna was quite surprised by this man's behavior, sometimes very serious, cold and manipulative but most of the time, cheerful and almost-idiotic. Sighing, he commented, "For sparing the life of Hayato earlier, I'll devote myself to my lord, Takeshi Yamamoto, because you are now important to me. And besides, protecting..."_

_"...those who are important to you is the best way to spend your life, am I right? Is that what you would want to say, Tsuna?" He laughed and patted Tsuna's head._

_Tsuna, for the third time, was shocked by that man's unusual trait. The first one was the man's ability to read him like a book. Second, the fact he he knew his name. And third, the fact that the man knew what he was about to say was truly outstanding. Inside him, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling of familiarity, a feeling of solace amidst storms. His red flushed red and then stated,_

_"You know... I don't know how do you manage to know about that ... but that reminds me of the feeling I never felt with anyone before, even with my family and Hayato... familiarity... I felt I know you for a long time... just like my scar..."_

* * *

He entered his room quietly, trying not to make any unnecessary noise. He removed his bathrobe and threw it to the bed, revealing his naked body. He opened the cabinet and get his boxers from one of the drawers. He wore it followed by his undershirt which fitted his body quite well. Soon after, he get a long-sleeved polo shirt and wore it along with a pair of black slacks. He reached for his belt and put it in his pants. Afterwards, he get his blazer uniform from the closet and wore it in his body.

He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror. He looked quite handsome.. in his mind. As he was checking himself, he remembered that he should always bring his weapons because any school day in the famous Academia Giotto, an academy that only mafia children were studying, was always at war and you needed to have weapons.

He removed his suit and put a vest loaded with 9 syringes with different colors... then, he put back his blazer. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he was smiling again, not noticing a little budge that the vest made. He got his bag that was placed in his study table, beside the wallet and the car keys beside it. He then went down the stairs quietly this time. He met his dad, who was now reading today's paper in the living room. Tsuna said,

"Bye, dad. I'll gonna use the car, okay? It's the first day of the semester."

Dino, quite surprised that his son would use the car, replied,

"Wow, what made you use the car? To impress some chicks... sure, just take care of it." and followed it by a laugh.

"Thanks, dad. Gotta go." he opened the door and outside their house, a red Ferrari was parked. He used the key to open the car and when he was in the driver's seat, he suddenly had the urge to start it up and rev up the engine, which he did. After a while, he was now driving towards school.

* * *

A/N

I hope you liked the chapter...

Sorry for being late...

Comments and criticisms are always welcome.


	4. The Discrepancy

He opened the window of his car, letting his face feel the moist, clean air rushing on his face. His speedometer now passed the 120 kph mark. He felt that the strong wind could blow him away, lead him to some other place where he could be free and happy. He passed many places that looked like a slide in a viewfinder, coming very fast and going away as well. He immediately noticed that the cars in front of him, forcing him to reduce his speed.

* * *

_Just as the time that Takeshi would ask about the scar, a black car stopped in front of them as they stop in the corner of two streets. From the driver's seat, the door opened and a young man dressed in elegant suit alighted from the car. He bowed courteously in front of Takeshi and to Tsuna, then opened the door for them. The driver said,_

_"Good afternoon, Takeshi-dono. Is thy assassination plan successful?"_

_Takeshi replied, "Sorry, the assassination failed but I gained a new family member. Basil, meet Tsuna... " he faced Tsuna and asked, "what's your surname, Tsuna?"_

_"Cavallone. Tsuna Cavallone."_

_"Cavallone. Doth thou mean thy famous Bucking-Horse Dino Cavallone?"_

_"Yes."_

_Basil immediately knew that the man was lying and his gullible master had been caught by his trap. He knew that the Bucking Horse was the sole son of the late Enrico Cavallone. Enrico was known for being the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia and died when his famiglia along with all the members of his clan was exterminated by a certain underground famiglia six years ago, in an event known as the "Cavallone Massacre". In the massacre, every living member of the famiglia was annihilated, up to the little infants and the senior citizens._

_However, the gruesomeness of the act was little in comparison to the mysteries that it left in its wake. It was that the massacre only happened on one moonless night. Everyone just got the horrible news in the morning that the famiglia of 5000 subordinates disappeared in just one night, with the famous mansion burnt along with the corpses of the speculations rose but all those things were just speculations and therefore, proved nothing. The speculations only ended after several days after Dino Cavallone was seen in an underground shelter at the land where the mansion stood. He was seen suffering from psychological trauma, holding his knee mumbling inaudible words._

_He took a meticulous glance at the lying brown-haired man standing beside his master. He noticed the man's small, frail body that gave him an impression that he was weak and easy to kill. However, since Takeshi was there, he just rode at the conversation and continued,_

_"Really, so are thou his younger brother?"_

_"Nope."_

_Basil thought that he might had researched on Dino Cavallone so he decided to change his question._

_"If not, how are thou related to him?."_

_"Well..."_

_Are thou his younger cousin from his father's side?"_

_"No. I'm his son and I'm 17 years old."_

_Basil's face turned from happy to very angry. All of a sudden, he pulled his gun from the holster inside his suit and aimed it towards Tsuna. _

_"Stay back from Takeshi-dono or thou will die!" _

_Tsuna was surprised and stepped sideways away from Takeshi. Basil started to move sideways with his gun still pointed towards Tsuna to force the man to move away. Their actions were like two people moving along the opposite sides of the circle, facing each other but are unable to meet. When Basil and Tsuna was on his place before, Basil growled,_

_"Doth thou thought that thou could kill Takeshi-dono, liar?"_

_Takeshi, still recovering from Basil's sudden reaction, asked his angry driver,_

_"Liar? How..."_

_Basil was somehow annoyed at his master, who was also his long-time friend, because he had told him about Dino Cavallone years ago but just forgot it. But still, he could not blame Takeshi for forgetting that significant bit of knowledge since he just told the latter the news days after Takeshi became the new boss after he came back from training in Japan. This was due to the unexplained resignation of the former Mestrato Famiglia boss and his disappearance days after._

_"Yes, Takeshi-dono. That man is a knave! It's impossible for thou bastard to become Dino Cavallone's son since Dino's only 26 years old!"_

_Tsuna's shock was recognizable from his face. "How can my dad be 26... he's 37 years old and my mom, Bianchi was 34 years old now.."_

_And a bullet suddenly flew fast to him. Luckily, he was able to dodge that bullet but he tripped on his foot and fell on the ground. Then, he got his heroin syringe from his pocket and quickly stood up before his opponent could fire another shot. Basil was quite fast to know that the syringe was dangerous so he fired another shot, aiming at the syringe. The syringe broke into pieces, and tiny bits of glass scattered on air, the glass shrapnel went on Tsuna's skin. He just ignored it and shouted,_

_"Take back you word!" He breathed deeply and continued, "I don't want to fight any of my lord's family subordinates."_

_"Why would I? I am telling the truth unlike thou who lies through his teeth!"_

_He instantly took the cocaine syringe from his pocket and said, "Sorry, my lord, but I cannot let any insult to my parents pass." After this, Tsuna buried the needle deep in his skin and pushed the barrel with his thumb. The harmful drug flowed into his veins until the barrel reached half. Then, he removed the needle and continued with his fighting pose._

_Takeshi was aghast from what he saw, a man injecting a drug in the middle of the battle._

_"Tsuna, why did you inject yourself with that?"_

_"This is how I fight, my lord."_

_Takeshi was still puzzled at how injecting himself with drugs would help him win the fight unless he thought it was steroids. He shouted,_

_"Tsuna, stop!"_

_Tsuna moved towards Basil as though he had not heard Takeshi. Basil instantly followed with another bullet only to find out that his opponent vanished from his sight and an arm suddenly strangling him and a needle pricking his neck,_

_"Take back what you said... now... or you'll be killed through cocaine overdose."_

_Cocaine. Takeshi's knees fell upon hearing the word. It was just unexplainable.  
_

_Basil's voice was weak, fear slowly consumed him as he heard the word cocaine, "Cocaine? But how... how did thou survive... and..."_

_"Yes, this is cocaine... concentrated cocaine to be exact._

_"Con-centrated?"_

_"Yes.. but I'm not into telling my abilities to others in exception to my lord. I repeat, put the gun down..."_

_After gulping his throat, Basil put the gun down, with the sound making Tsuna grin a little. Then, Basil followed it through hitting the man's stomach with his elbow. Tsina flinched from that blow and his grip on Basil was removed, although he still managed to hold the cocaine syringe. Basil distanced a few steps and get a butterfly knife from his pocket. He turned it and revealed its blade. Hoping to seize the opportunity of Tsuna being hurt with the blow, he immediately lunged towards him. Tsuna was able to evade it by stepping backwards._

_Basil, being efficient with knives expected Tsuna's dodge, just turned his knife around his hand until his grip became reversed, the blade now positioned on the bottom of his hand, just like how ninjas hold their kunais in battle. He, then, made a quick step that was followed by a strong upward thrust at Tsuna. Despite being caught off-guard, Tsuna still managed to evade it through quickly making another backward step but his clothes was ripped. His T-shirt was ripped from the bottom up to its collar, and revealing a large diagonal scar in his pale body._

_Takeshi, upon seeing the scar was now sure that Tsuna was the boy he was looking for years. Without wasting any second, he shouted._

_"Basil, stop! He's him..."_

_The man being called was stopped from making another attack. He faced Takeshi with a question, _

_"Takeshi-dono, what are thou talking about?"_

_"Didn't you notice the scar? It's him!"_

_Basil looked at his opponent's bare chest and saw the scar for himself. He is certain that it is the scar, for he was with them when Takeshi was saved by the boy. Upon realizing, he dropped his butterfly knife and approached Tsuna. He approached Tsuna and bowed down to him, putting his head on the ground._

_"I'm sorry for my insolence, Tsuna-dono. I didn't notice that it is thou."_

_Tsuna sensed the situation and just said, _

_"It's alright. But, are you sure of what you said about my..." and a strong blow hit his neck hit him hard enough to make fell dizzy. His body fell but was catched by Takeshi's arm. He tried to open his eyes and maintain consciousness as his ripped shirt was removed and he was carried inside the car. _

_He felt his body was placed in the back seat lying in his side. The remaining amount of consciousness he had started to vanish into thin air but before he could lose it all, he felt someone's lips kissing his. It was certain it was Takeshi for it bears that special taste. Then, before losing all of his consciousness, he heard a soft whisper being said in a cracked voice,_

_"I'm sorry." _

_At the last moment of his consciousness, he heard the busy streets being replaced by a loud, deafening sound that was immediately followed by silence.__  
_

* * *

As much as he would want to run at 120 kph like what he did earlier, his speed was limited to a speed of 10 kph due to the traffic. It's first day in the second semester, so it was just common for the roads to become congested with Ferrari, BMW and Porsche. As for Tsuna, he just drove slowly which he hated the most because he feel, he was driving a hearse.

* * *

A/N: Finished at the 4th chapter...

It's short quite to the first three but still, I hope you like it...

and i apologize for the inappropriate use of thou, thy and thee...

and for the mysteries added up to give you a headache....

again, comments and critiques are welcome...


End file.
